bleachmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Quincy History
The human race was once just considered a stepping stone. The spirits saw them as just a temporary state before it would be decided where they truly belong. Their world was plagued with demons who made them suffer, before killing them to feed upon their soul or worse. Gods who rarely answered their prayers when it suited them. The humans had no control of their fate until one day. It started when a group of Holy men appeared. It is said these men stepped forth from around the world, each with a bow on their back and a sprout in their hand. These men went forth and traveled the globe banishing the demons that plagued men as they did. Eventually each one found a place to settle and plant their sprout. From this sprout it is said a mythical tree sprang forth over night cleansing the land beneath it and never again wilting. Around these trees the holy men built temples , to train others and bestow upon them the ability to strike back at these demons, to protect the human race in the place of the gods who failed them. From the trees these men crafted weapons and magical waters to fight and purify the land of demons. Through the herbs watered with the dew of trees medicines were crafted that seemed to heal all ailments. These weapons and herbs were handed down to those with the power to see the souls of those who have fallen. Those who could see the demons were gathered from around the globe and trained before the mystical trees. With the training it has been said that there is one tree that all these other trees have grown from. One that has been standing and gathering spiritual energy for thousands of years, which tree it was has been lost in time but it is out there. Unfortunately as time passed the gods of death had taken notice of these mystical men, these Quincy as they had begun to call themselves. They frowned upon the Quincies method and demanded they cease or else they would be reaped. The Quincies could not run from helping there fellow man and so the Shinigamis became the enemies of the Quincy. Present: The Quincies continued their fight to protect the human race. Their organization became more then mere temples and monks. Infrastructure was created, places for those without powers were found. The Quincies obtained a name for themselves in both the underbelly of civilization and high life. People began to want the mystical powers of the Quincy while others , others felt it was evil and needed to be buried. Unfortunately while the Quincy continued their fight , fighting a war on two fronts was causing the number of Quincies to drop. It was only by chance that a civil war broke out among the shinigamis causing not only the attacks on them from shinigami's to drop in numbers. It was by this chance of luck that the Quincies were not completely destroyed. With each engagement with the shinigami the Quincy gleamed bits and pieces of their techniques, of their knowledge. Pieces of artifacts and technology were claimed for plans to later attempt to reverse engineer them. They took what they would learn and they would apply it to their own knowledge growing in strength. They saw kido and took it upon themselves to learn similar powers. By this need to match their so called “Rivals” they learned that the dew of the mystical trees could be contained and used to create the art of Ginto, which could not only be used alone but with the other weapons the great trees had provided. Shortly after the civil war a temple was wiped out, the tree that the temple was built around was destroyed, shattered. The temple collapsed within itself and the survivors stated that the orgin was unknown. Unfortunately this temple was not only the place where all the stolen shinigami artifacts were kept and researched but a grand master was lost. This master was the one who would teach the new recruits and bestow upon them their first weapons.Some survivors say that it had something to do with the strange howl they heard before hand and that it must be a demon, while others say it was obviously a shinigami weapon. Like in the wake of a volcano , new sprouts rise. A new temple has now risen , on the other side of the world in a country known as Japan has started to train the recruits so that they too can help to protect the human race from the threats that they must face. Category:Quincy Category:News